Love is Pain ChanBaek feat LuBaek
by LiaKim95
Summary: Langsung baca aja... Gak pandai bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love is Pain

Author : LiaKim

Genre : Romance(?),Hurt/Comfort(?)

Cast : ChanBaek feat EXO

Rating : T(?)

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, Garing,Gaje, abal, bahasa yang membingungkan, miss typo(s),ide cerita yang pasaran jadi saya minta maaf kalau ada cerita yang hampir mirip dengan cerita percayalah ini benar-benar karya saya

Gak taulah kenapa bisa bikin FF Gaje ini..*garuktanah*

Happy Reading~~^^

"COMPLETE! AKU MENANG!"

Sebuah teriakan yang terdengar begitu nyaring membuat hampir seluruh pengunjung game center yang kebanyakan para remaja pria itu menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda yang tampak mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah yang begitu senang. Namja tinggi dengan rambut lurus berwarna kecoklatan itu tampak tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menjadi pusat perhatian para maniak game yang berada di sana.

"Ck, berisik."

Seorang namja yang duduk tepat di sebelah pemuda itu tampak menggerutu pelan saat mendengar teriakan tadi. Namja dengan wajah yang bisa di bilang imut dan mendekati cantik itu tampak tidak terganggu saat pemuda yang berteriak tadi kini memandang tajam ke arahnya saat mendengar gerutuannya.

"Ada apa? Terpesona padaku eh? Apa aku terlalu tampan?" tanya namja itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada layar datar yang ada di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu memandang sang namja dengan wajah tak percaya. Sebuah tawa renyah kemudian terdengar dari bibir tebalnyanya.

"Hahaha... Tampan? Apa kau tidak punya kaca di rumah? Wajah cantik begitu kau bilang tampan?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya ejek pemuda itu sambil terkekeh.

Alis namja itu bertaut. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Setelah mem_pause_ game yang sejak tadi dimainkannya, namja itu kemudian menoleh ke arah pemuda yang masih terkekeh itu.

"Kau menghinaku? Aku ini tampan bukan cantik. Kau dengar? T.A.M.P.A.N."

Namja bertubuh mungil itu terlihat benar-benar kesal. Pipinya menggembung lucu menandakan bahwa ia tengah marah.

Pemuda yang tadi terkekeh itu kini terdiam menatap namja mungil yang memandang marah ke arahnya. Namun, bukannya terlihat menakutkan namja mungil itu malah terlihat menggemaskan.

'Kyeopta.' Batin pemuda tampan itu.

"Oppa!"

Sebuah panggilan membuat adu pandang kedua namja itu terputus. Pemuda tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu menoleh ke arah gadis cantik yang tengah menghampirinya. Gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai itu terlihat menghampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal.

"Oppa! Kenapa lama sekali? Aku hampir menunggumu satu jam di butik tempat kita belanja tadi!" ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit berteriak.

Merasa itu bukan urusannya, namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu langsung melanjutkan permainannya tanpa ada niat untuk mengikuti kisah drama dua sejoli yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Mian, Haerin-ah. Aku terlalu asyik bermain game sampai lupa kalau kau masih menunggu di sana." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Mwo?! Oppa lupa?! Oppa jahat sekali!"

"Maafkan aku ne?"

"Sebenarnya kekasih oppa itu siapa? Aku atau game yang ada di sini?! Oppa selalu mementingkan game daripada aku!"

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan mendengar teriakan kekasihnya itu. Matanya melirik ke arah beberapa gamers yang tengah melihat ke arah mereka.

"Jadi, apa maumu? Kita putus?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tenang.

Mata gadis itu membulat," Mwo? Tidak! Aku tidak mau putus dari Oppa!"

Gadis itu kembali berteriak hingga membuat Baekhyun mendecih kesal. Baekhyun hampir bangkit dari kursinya jika saja tidak mendengar alunan musik dari headphone yang dipasangkan seorang namja berambut pirang ke telinganya.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian berdua membicarakan masalah pribadi di tempat lain? Di sini tempat umum." Ucap namja itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Chanyeol dan Haerin menoleh ke arah namja itu. Pipi Haerin langsung memerah saat mendapati namja yang bisa di bilang sangat tampan itu tengah tersenyum. Chanyeol sendiri hanya terdiam. Matanya kemudian melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah mendongak menatap namja tampan itu. Bibir tipis namja mungil itu terlihat tersenyum.

Perasaan tidak menyenangkan tiba-tiba muncul di hati Chanyeol. Namja berjaket merah itu kemudian menarik tangan Haerin untuk pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan namja mungil dan namja tampan yang tampak memandang ke arah mereka.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya namja tampan itu sambil menatap Baekhyun yang kembali terfokus pada permainannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek," Tidak tau."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum simpul. Tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk mematikan layar datar yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Hey!" protes Baekhyun sambil memandang tajam ke arah namja tampan itu.

"Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam. Kau harus segera istirahat. Bermain terlalu lama tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Lagipula kau baru saja datang dari Kanada. " Ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun menghela napas sesaat kemudian mengangguk patuh," Baiklah."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum kemudian mengajak rambut coklat Baekhyun dengan sayang," Kajja! Baby panda pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kris. Namja mungil itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Kris.

"Hem...bilang saja kau sudah merindukannya, Ge."

"Mwo?"

Wajah Kris terlihat malu. Namja itu kemudian segera berjalan mengejar Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak kecil namja mungil itu.

"Padahal baru dua hari aku meninggalkannya untuk menjemputmu tapi aku memang merindukannya." Aku Kris sambil tersenyum malu.

"Tapi aku lebih merindukanmu." Ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Kris dan tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung indah," Aku juga merindukan, Gege."

Gemas dengan namja di hadapannya, Kris langsung mencubit pipi putih Baekhyun hingga pipi itu sedikit memerah.

"My little brother is so cute~"

"Ya! I'm not little."

"But your'e so cute."

"I know it."

Kris langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terkesan percaya diri itu. Namja berambut pirang itu benar-benar merindukan didi-nya ini. Hampir 3 tahun berpisah karena Baekhyun harus tinggal bersama neneknya di Kanada membuat Kris merindukan Baekhyun. Meskipun hampir 6 bulan sekali ia mengunjungi Baekhyun, namun tetap saja rasa rindu itu ada. Apalagi kini keluarga yang ia punya hanya Baekhyun. Ayah mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat dan Ibu mereka meninggal karena penyakit yang telah lama di deritanya.

"Baekhyun."panggil Kris pelan.

"Iya, Ge?"

"Mulai sekarang kau harus tetap berada di sisiku."

Baekhyun tersenyum," Tentu, Ge. Aku akan tetap berada di sisi, Gege."

"Baekhyun-ge~~"

Sebuah pelukan erat langsung Baekhyun dapatkan saat ia baru memasuki rumah mewah yang merupakan rumahnya dan Kris. Seorang namja tampan atau lebih tepatnya terkesan manis yang menjadi pelaku aksi pelukan itu semakin mengertakan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mulai membalas pelukan itu.

"Gege, aku merindukanmu." Ucap namja bernama Tao itu.

"Aku juga." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kris yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian mengacak rambut Tao yang masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya merindukan Baekhyun saja?"

Perlahan Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun," Iya." Jawabnya dengan jujur.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun tertawa sedangkan Kris hanya menghela napas kesal.

"Ayo Baekhyun-ge, kita kekamarmu. Aku sudah menyiapkan seragam sekolahmu. Kau harus mencobanya. "

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, Tao langsung menarik lengan namja mungil itu agar mengikutinya menuju kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Kris pun mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih dengan tatanan yang sangat rapi.

"Tunggu dulu. Seragam sekolah? Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya mulai hari ini.

"Mulai besok kau akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Tao."jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo? Tapi Ge, selama ini aku tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah. Gege tau sendiri kan kalau aku terbiasa _homeschooling_."

"Gege tau. Oleh karena itu Gege ingin kau mencoba untuk bersekolah. Gege ingin kau punya banyak teman dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Selama ini orang yang kau kenal hanya Gege, Tao dan grandma saja kan?"

"Tapi ge.."

"Tenang saja, Baekhyun-ge. Aku akan menjagamu selama disana." Ucap Tao yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

Baekhyun terdiam. Namja mungil itu akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah," Baiklah jika itu mau kalian."

Kris dan Tao tersenyum mendengar keputusan Baekhyun. Melihat itu Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum.

'Tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba bersekolah.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Selama di sekolah kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan memakan makanan sembarang. Dengarkan baik-baik ketika guru menjelaskan dan-"

"Aku bukan anak SD, Ge."

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mendengar celotehan Kris akhirnya memotong ucapan namja tampan itu. Sebagai seorang kakak Kris memang terlalu overprotectiv. Padahal ia sendiri yang menyuruh Baekhyun bersekolah, namun nyatanya yang paling mengkhawatirkan namja mungil itu malah dirinya sendiri. Tao yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar perdebatan kakak-beradik itu.

"Kris-gege tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun-ge dan tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun-ge terluka sedikit pun." Ucap Tao sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Mendengar itu Kris tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Tao sayang.

"Aku percaya padamu, baby Tao."

Wajah Tao memerah mendengar panggilan sayang dari Kris untuknya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat melihat adegan lovey dovey yang sepertinya akan menjadi adegan rutin yang dilihatnya.

"Berapa lama lagi ini akan berlangsung?"

Suara Baekhyun yang terdengar sebal langsung membuyarkan acara pandang memandang antara Kris dan Tao. Kedua namja itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Emm.. sebaiknya kalian segera masuk sebelum bel berbunyi. Ingat Baekhyun, kau harus berhati-hati."

"Iya."

"Baiklah, kami masuk dulu Kris-ge." Pamit Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Belajar yang rajin." Nasehat Kris sebelum namja itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya kemudian mengemudikannya menuju kantornya.

"Ayo Baekhyun-ge. Kita masuk."

Tao langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk memasuki SM High School setelah Kris pergi. Namun, sebuah tarikan balik membuat Tao menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk."

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Namja mungil itu kemudian mengikuti Tao masuk ke dalam sekolah yang cukup elit itu. Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saat menyadari beberapa siswa melihat ke arahnya. Tangan kecilnya semakin mencengkeram erat tas Tao.

"Tao, mereka melihatku." Bisik Baekhyun sambil menatap balik ke arah beberapa siswi yang tengah melihatnya.

Para siswi yang ditatap Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya sambil tersenyum gemas ke arah Baekhyun. Terdengar beberapa ucapan dari mereka.

"Kyaa~~ Kyeopta!"

"Imuttt~~~"

"Lucunya~~"

"Kyaaa...dia melihat kesini!" /

Karena teriakan dan aksi aneh mereka, namja mungil itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao sedangkan Tao sendiri hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya mereka menyukaimu, hyung." Ucap Tao.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Mereka menyebutmu imut dan lucu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah para siswi yang masih menatap ke arahnya. Kini para siswi itu malah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang bertujuan agar Baekhyun mau berjalan ke arah mereka, namun bagi Baekhyun mereka malah terlihat seperti penculik anak-anak.

"Aku ingin pulang, Tao." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan tatapannya yang malah mendapatkan suara cekikikan dari yeoja-yeoja yang tadi melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Haha.. mungkin mereka mengira kau anak SMP, Ge."

"Mwo?"

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti anak berumur 13 tahun."

"Ish! Aku sudah hampir 18 tahun." Ucap Baekhyun sebal.

Tao hanya tersenyum. Namja berambut hitam itu kemudian mengajak Baekhyun menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk urusan pengenalan sekolah dan penempatan kelas Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!"

"Kyaaa...tampannya!"

"Chanyeol liat kesini!"

"Dia seperti pangeran!"

Namja yang dielu-elukan itu hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia terlihat menikmati sorakan yang ditunjukkan untuknya. Beberapa kali Chanyeol malah melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh untuk fans-fansnya hingga membuat mereka bberteriak kegirangan.

"Oppa!"

Seorang gadis tampak berdiri di hadapannya. Membuat Chanyeol dan sorakan yang sejak tadi terdengar terhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap tanpa minat ke arah gadis itu.

"Kenapa kemarin kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku seperti orang bodoh menunggumu di parkiran padahal kau sudah pulang. Kau menyebalkan!" teriak gadis itu hingga membuat beberapa fans Chanyeol menatap tidak suka ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, kita putus." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis bernama Haerin yang saat ini tengah menganga tidak percaya.

Sorakan langsung terdengar dari fans Chanyeol. Mereka kini berteriak kegirangan. Terdengar pembicaraan dari mereka tentang 'Ada Kesempatan Menjadi Kekasih Seorang Park Chanyeol'. Meskipun Chanyeol terkenal sebagai seorang playboy, tapi entah kenapa para gadis malah mengejar-ngejarnya.

Namja tampan itu kini sudah sampai di kelasnya. Seperti biasa, tatapan kagum ditunjukkan untuknya dari beberapa gadis di kelasnya. Tersenyum sekilas, Chanyeol kemudian berjalan ke bangkunya dan meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja yang berada disudut kelas itu.

"Kau selalu membuat keributan di pagi hari."

Seorang namja berkacamata yang baru saja datang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa,"Itu bukan salahku, Chen. Salahkan ketampananku." Jawab Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu Chen hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah padamu saja, Park Chanyeol."

Kedua namja itu terus mengobrol hingga jam pertama untuk pelajaran matematika di mulai. Seorang guru tinggi yang cukup muda terlihat memasuki ruangan itu. Tersenyum ke arah para murid yang menatap ke arahnya. Seorang namja lain berbadan mungil terlihat membuntutinya. Menundukkan kepalanya saat masuk ke dalam kelas bersama guru tadi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Jung-seasongnim." Balas para murid yang berada di kelas itu kecuali Chanyeol.

Namja tampan itu menatap penasaran ke arah namja mungil yang tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Ia merasa pernah melihat namja itu. Tapi karena ia menundukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol menjadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Seasongnim." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Iya, Chanyeol-ssi. Ada apa?"

"Apa ini anak anda? Kenapa anda membawanya ke sekolah?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya langsung mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia begitu kesal karena dianggap sebagai anak kecil.

Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung membulat saat melihat namja yang bertanya tadi. Sebuah dengusan sebal langsung terdengar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun juga sedikit terkejut, tapi namja tampan itu kemudian terlihat menyeringai.

Siswa dan siswi yang kini dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun langsung tersenyum gemas. Para siswi malah sudah menyiapkan kamera mereka masing-masing.

"Wah.. tidak kusangka seasongnim mempunyai anak seimut ini." Ucap seorang gadis sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

Pria bertubuh tegap itu tertawa," Kalian jangan percaya lelucon Chanyeol. Dia bukan anak saya, tapi teman baru kalian."

Para siswa itu kini menatap tidak percaya ke arah Baekhyun. Tentu saja sulit mempercayai seorang namja mungil seperti Baekhyun ternyata merupakan siswa tahun terakhir di SM High School.

"A-annyeong haseyo. B-byun Baekhyun imnida." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit terbata sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun masuk ke sekolah karena selama ini ia belajar secara homeschooling. Karena itu, berteman baiklah dengannya. " ucap Jung-seasongnim sambil menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"Baik, seasongnim." Ucap siswa siswi itu serempak.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Kau bisa duduk di samping namja tinggi yang disana." ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk bangku di samping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung menggerutu dalam hati.

"Baik, seasongnim." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian langsung berjalan ke bangkunya. Diikuti pandangan kagum dari para siswa yang di lewatinya. Namja mungil itu hanya tersenyum ketika para siswa masih melihatnya meskipun ia sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa melihat ke depan. Kita akan memulai pelajaran."

Ucapan dari seasongnim itu membuat para siswa yang sejak tadi masih menatap Baekhyun kini mulai menatap ke depan. Meskipun masih ada beberapa yang melihat ke arah Baekhyun termasuk Chanyeol yang malah menyangga kepalanya dengan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun.

Merasa ada yang melihatnya, Baekhyun kemudian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau cantik." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Wajah putih Baekhyun memerah. Matanya menatap tajam namja tampan itu. Namun bukannya takut, Chanyeol malah terkekeh.

Tangan panjangnya kemudian terulur untuk menangkap dagu Baekhyun. Menarik wajah cantik namja itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin dekat hingga...

TBC

O.O

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca..

Kira-kira enaknya dilanjut apa nggak?

RCL please^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Love is Pain

Author : LiaKim

Genre : Romance(?),Hurt/Comfort(?)

Cast : ChanBaek feat EXO member

Rating : T(?)

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, Garing,Gaje, abal, bahasa yang membingungkan, miss typo(s),ide cerita yang pasaran jadi saya minta maaf kalau ada cerita yang hampir mirip dengan cerita percayalah ini benar-benar karya saya

Terima kasih untuk yang review di chapter sebelumnya. Review kalian memberikan semangat kepada saya untuk melanjutkan epep ini ^^

Tapi maaf, jika ceritanya semakin mengecewakan dan updatenya lama[u,u]

Okelah Cekidot~~

Love is Pain Chappie 2

Happy Reading~~^^

Tangan panjang Chanyeol terulur untuk menangkap dagu Baekhyun. Menarik wajah cantik namja itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin dekat hingga...

PLUK!

Tepat disaat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan sebuah buku melayang dan terjatuh di atas kepala Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu refleks langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada dagu Baekhyun dan menoleh ke arah seorang namja berkaca mata yang sedang menatap ke depan.

"Awas kau, Chen!"bisik Chanyeol kesal.

Namja berkaca mata itu hanya menoleh sekilas sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi masih membeku karena ulah tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Chen tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan kaku namja imut itu membalas senyum Chen.

Setelah Chen kembali menghadap ke depan, kini Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menggerutu sebal.

"Hey, kau! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Baekhyun pelan dengan nada ketus.

Chanyeol yang masih merutuki Chen langsung menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sebuah seringai kemudian terukir di bibirnya.

"Em..mungkin melumat bibirmu dengan beberapa gigitan." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah. Namja imut itu kemudian langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Seasongnim!" panggil Baekhyun membuat perhatian semua orang di kelas itu tertuju padanya.

"Iya, Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun ingin pindah tempat duduk."

"Kenapa?"

"Namja tiang listrik ini ingin mengigit bibirku. Padahal kan bibirku bukan makanan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan jujur ditambah wajah polosnya membuat semua orang di kelas itu terdiam termasuk Chanyeol yang menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan namja imut itu.

"MWO?!"

Setelah diam beberapa saat kini semua orang berada dikelas itu langsung berteriak dan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol kecuali Chen dan Jung-seasongnim yang hanya menghela napas.

"Benar itu Chanyeol?" tanya Jung-seasongnim.

"Tidak, seasongnim. Saya hanya bercanda." Bela Chanyeol.

"Tapi tadi dia mengatakannya sendiri, seasongnim. Dia bilang akan melumat bibirku dengan beberapa gigitan."

"APA?!"

Teriakan kembali terdengar di kelas itu. Meskipun Baekhyun baru beberapa menit di kelas itu tapi sepertinya semua orang yang berada di kelas itu mulai menyayangi Baekhyun karena kini mereka semua menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh curiga. Beberapa gadis yang awalnya adalah pengagumnya, kini beralih menjadi fans Baekhyun.

"Ck, aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku mau mencium namja pendek sepertimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh ejekan.

"Ha? Kenapa sekarang kau malah mau menciumku? Tadi kau kan mau menggigit bibirku."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya,' Namja ini polos atau bodoh sih?'

"Hal itu termasuk dalam sebuah ciuman tingkat tinggi." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Apa ciuman ada levelnya? Bukankah ciuman hanya menempelkan bibir saja?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya," Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"A-apa?! Dasar tiang listrik mesum!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kini namja mungil itu terlihat begitu imut di mata semua orang yang berada di sana termasuk Chanyeol, meskipun namja itu tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Cebol bodoh!"

"Mata sapi!"

"Mata hamster!"

"Suara mesin!"

"Apa?! Suaraku ini penuh kharisma tau! Dasar suara lengkingan hantu!"

"Ish! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang lebih menyebalkan!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Kedua namja itu terus berdebat dan saling melemparkan ejekan. Jung-seasongnim yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Sepertinya kelas ini akan bertambah semakin ramai." Ucapnya lirih.

xxxxxxxxxxxChanBaekLubaekxxxxxxxxxx

Tao keluar dari kelasnya dengan bersemangat. Namja manis itu terlihat membawa dua buah bekal di tangannya. Bel tanda istirahat baru saja dibunyikan dan dengan segera Tao menuju kelas Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun lebih tua darinya, namun entah mengapa ia selalu merasa khawatir dengan keadaan namja imut itu. Apalagi selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah berada di sekolah ditambah kesehatannya yang kurang baik membuat Tao harus super ekstra menjaganya.

Tao memasuki kelas Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar," Baekhyun-ge, aku-"

Ucapannya terputus saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Terlihat di dalam kelas itu begitu ramai dengan dua pusat kerumunan yang menjadi sumber banyaknya para siswa yang ada di sana. Dan salah satu sumber kerumunan itu adalah Baekhyun.

Beberapa siswa terlihat mengerumuni Baekhyun. Diantara mereka ada yang menawarkan Baekhyun makananan, meminta foto bersama, atau bahkan meminta nomor handphonenya. Baekhyun yang tidak pernah dikerumuni orang sebanyak ini hanya tersenyum bingung. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Melihat itu, Tao langsung menghampiri meja Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kalian semua! Minggir dari meja Baekhyun-ge!" teriak Tao membuat semua orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke arahnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Tao langsung tersenyum lebar. Namja imut itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengahambur memeluk Tao.

"Untunglah kau datang." Ucapnya senang.

Melihat hal itu para siswa yang berada di sana hanya bisa gigit jari. Kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama Baekhyun sudah lenyap.

Tao tersenyum," Ayo kita makan siang. Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu, ge."

"Tapi aku ingin makan..."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh makan sembarangan."

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tao terlebih dahulu memotongnya. Namja berambut hitam itu kemudian menatap ke arah kerumunan tadi yang masih melihat kearahnya dan Baekhyun.

"Maaf, semuanya. Baekhyun-ge tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian. Jadi, sebaiknya jangan mengerumuninya seperti tadi."

"Kami hanya ingin berteman dengannya." Ucap salah seorang yeoja yang diikuti anggukan dari orang-orang di sana.

Mendengar itu mata Baekhyun berbinar,'Teman?' batinnya senang.

"Aku sangat senang kalau kalian mau berteman denganku. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung indah.

Melihat itu, orang-orang disana ikut tersenyum dan berusaha menahan diri agar tidak memeluk namja imut itu. Mereka tidak ingin babak belur karena dihajar oleh master kungfu di sekolah itu.

Tao yang melihat itu tersenyum. Namja manis itu kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah teman-teman barunya dengan senyuman yang masih setia di bibirnya sebelum keluar dari kelas itu.

"Ah..aku ingin memeluknya." Ucap seorang yeoja dengan gemas.

"Aku ingin mencubit pipinya."

"Aku ingin membawanya pulang."

Sebuah komentar dari seorang namja yang merupakan pusat kerumunan kedua itu membuat semua orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oppa! Kau menyukainya?" seorang yeoja yang berada di belakang Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah kecewa.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tapi kenapa namja imut itu bisa mengenal Tao ya?Apa mereka pasangan kekasih?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Namja tampan itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

"Oppa! Kau mau kemana?" teriak para fans-nya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar dan hal itu cukup membuat para fansnya terdiam karena terpesona oleh senyuman namja tampan itu.

"Akan kucari tau hubungan namja pendek dengan kungfu panda itu." ucap Chanyeol datar.

Entah sadar atau tidak, namja tampan itu sudah bersikap tidak biasa sejak kehadiran Baekhyun. Biasanya ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan mendengar pujian dari fans-fansnya daripada mengurusi urusan orang lain. Tapi sekarang ia malah sibuk mencari tau tentang namja yang mungkin ia sendiri belum menyadari bahwa namja itu sudah menarik hatinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxChanBaekLubaekxxxxxxxxxx

Kris memeriksa beberapa berkas dengan serius. Namja tampan itu begitu berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya hingga suara dering handphonenya memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Tangan panjangnya kemudian meraih benda tipis yang berada di samping laptopnya. Tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya, Kris langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo." Ucapnya dengan mata yang masih fokus pada lembaran di hadapannya.

"Kris."

Sebuah suara di seberang sana membuat Kris menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sejak tadi sibuk menandatangani kertas berisi perjanjian proyek besar di perusahaannya. Namja tampan itu kemudian langsung mengecek nama sang pemanggil untuk memastikan bahwa dugaannya tidak meleset. Helaan pelan terdengar darinya saat tebakannya tepat.

"Iya, Ge?" jawab Kris pelan.

"Mana Baekhyun-ku? Kenapa kau membawanya kembali ke Seoul?"

Suara itu kembali terdengar dengan kalimat yang terkesan marah meskipun nada suaranya datar.

"I-itu.."

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku sebelum kau membawanya kembali. Aku hampir saja menyusulnya ke Kanada. "

"Maaf, Ge. Aku merindukannya dan ingin bersamanya. Makanya aku membawanya kembali ke Seoul."

"Ck, apa boleh buat. Sekarang dimana dia? Aku ingin berbicara."

"Dia..em..di sekolah."

"APA?"

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Ge. Mulai hari ini aku memang memasukannya ke sekolah yang sama dengan baby Tao. Aku ingin dia merasakan kehidupan normal seperti remaja seusianya." Jawab Kris sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Tapi Kris, kesehatan Baekhyun.."

"Aku tau, ge. Tapi kurasa tidak apa-apa selama dia tidak melakukan aktivitas yang berlebihan. Baekhyun adalah namja yang kuat."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku akan menyusul kalian ke Seoul."

"Apa? Tidak perlu, Ge. Jika kau kesini bagaimana rumah sakitmu yang ada di China? Serahkan urusan Baekhyun padaku."

Namja diseberang sana terlihat menghela napas," Tidak, aku akan tetap ke sana. Bagiku Baekhyun adalah prioritas utamaku. Lagipula aku ini adalah dokter sekaligus tunangannya. "

"Tapi..."

PIP!

Sambungan telepon itu langsung di putus oleh namja yang menelepon tadi sebelum Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya. Namja berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menghela napas sebal.

"Dia selalu seenaknya."

xxxxxxxxxxxChanBaekLubaekxxxxxxxxxx

"Aish..aku lupa membawa minuman." Ucap Tao sambil meletakkan sumpitnya pada kotak bekal yang ada di depannya.

Saat ini ia dan Baekhyun sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Taman yang tidak terlalu luas namun rindang itu cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat makan siang. Di beberapa sudut taman itu juga terlihat beberapa siswa tengah menikmati makan siang mereka.

Baekhyun yang tengah mengunyah makanannya menoleh ke arah Tao. Pipinya yang bulat karena penuh makanan membuatnya terlihat begitu imut.

"Gege, aku membeli minuman dulu ne? Gege jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu disini." Perintah Tao ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatap ke arahnya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Tao kemudian segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menikmati makan siangnya.

"Hey! Kau anak baru ya?"

Sebuah suara membuat perhatian Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tertuju pada kotak bekalnya teralih. Namja imut itu mendongak ke arah tiga namja tinggi yang berdiri di depannya. Baekhyun kemudian menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Kalian berbicara denganku?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan denganmu?! Disini tidak ada anak baru selain kau!" bentak salah satu dari mereka.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya kesal," Tidak perlu berteriak kepadaku!" ucapnya keras.

Ketiga namja itu mendengus. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau berani kepada kami? Kau tidak tau siapa kami?" tanyanya sombong.

"Memang tidak tau." jawab Baekhyun tanpa rasa takut.

Jika berhadapan dengan orang menyebalkan, entah kenapa sifat polos dan penakutnya menghilang. Namja mungil itu menatap tajam namja berambut jabrik itu.

"Kau!"

Tangan namja itu hampir saja melayang ke arah Baekhyun jika saja tidak ada tangan lain yang menangkapnya. Seorang namja berkaca mata terlihat tersenyum ke arah namja berambut jabrik itu.

"Sepertinya seasongnim akan senang jika menerima laporan bahwa ada muridnya yang ingin memukul siswa baru." Ucapnya sambil menatap kalem ke arah namja tadi.

Namja tinggi itu langsung menghempaskan tangan Chen.

"Dasar pengadu!" ucapnya kesal.

Namja berambut jabrik itu kemudian memberi isyarat kepada dua orang yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di belakangnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ketiga namja tadi kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chen sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung," Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih...em..."

"Namaku Kim Jongdae, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chen." Jawab Chen.

"Terima kasih, Chen. Kau benar-benar seperti pahlawan untukku. Tadi saat di kelas kau menyelamatkanku dari namja tiang listrik itu dan sekarang kau menolongku dari namja-namja tadi. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

Namja berkaca mata itu tertawa,"Aku bukan pahlawan. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu."

"Tapi kau tetap pahlawan di mataku."

Chen hanya tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan namja di depannya. Bukan hanya wajahnya, tapi sifatnya juga seperti anak kecil.

"Chen~~"

Sebuah panggilan yang terdengar begitu ceria membuat Chen dan Baekhyun menoleh. Terlihat tiga orang namja berjalan ke arah mereka. Dua orang namja mungil dan satu orang namja tinggi berkulit tan.

"Eoh? Chen, dia siapa?" tanya seorang namja berpipi chubby kepada Chen saat mereka sudah dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Dia murid baru di kelasku." Jawab Chen sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong~ Kim Minseok imnida tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil XiuMin. Aku guru biologi disini." Ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Namja bermata sipit itu tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya itu ternyata seorang segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"A-ah..annyeong haseyo. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Salam kenal, seasongnim."

Xiumin tersenyum," Wah..tidak kusangka murid barunya seimut ini."

"Aku tampan seasongnim. Yang imut itu seasongnim." Ucap Baekhyun dengan percaya dirinya.

Mendengar itu Xiumin tertawa malu. Namja mungil itu kemudian menoleh ke arah dua namja yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun. Kenalkan ini D.O dan ini Kai." Ucap Xiumin sambil menunjuk ke arah D.O dan Kai.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Salam kenal."

Seorang namja bermata bulat membungkuk sekilas sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Baekhyun balas membungkuk sambil tersenyum. Matanya kemudian bergulir ke arah Kai yang juga menatapnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, keduanya tersentak kaget.

"KAU!" teriak keduanya hampir bersamaan.

xxxxxxxxxxxChanBaekLubaekxxxxxxxxxx

Chanyeol bersandar pada tembok kamar mandi khusus pria dengan santai. Wajahnya yang biasanya ceria kini terlihat serius.

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. Tiga orang namja terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Namja tampan itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke hadapan ketiga namja itu untuk menghadang mereka.

"Ch-chanyeol?" ucap ketiganya kaget.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis. Tangannya kemudian terangkat ke udara,seolah ingin memukul namja berambut jabrik itu.

"A-ada apa Chanyeol?" tanyanya terkejut. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah tangan Chanyeol yang masih melayang di udara.

"Jangan sekali-kali kalian mengganggu anak baru itu. Seujung kuku kalian menyentuhnya maka aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian. Ingat itu!"

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk pelan pundak namja yang saat ini hanya bisa terdiam. Namja tampan itu kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga namja yang saat ini tengah berkeringat dingin karena ucapan Chanyeol. Ucapan namja bermarga Park itu tidak pernah main-main. Kekayaan keluarganya membuat namja tampan itu berkuasa sehingga tidak akan ada yang berani melanggar ucapannya.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengehntikan langkahnya. Namja tampan itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Namja pendek itu kan bukan siapa-siapa. Kenapa aku begitu marah saat melihat ia diganggu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah...sudahlah. Lebih baik aku kembali mengawasinya."

Chanyeol yang tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh akhirnya kembali berjalan ke arah taman, tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

xxxxxxxxxxxChanBaekLubaekxxxxxxxxxx

"KAU!"

Baekhyun dan Kai sama-sama menunjuk ke arah masing-masing. Kedua namja itu kemudian saling menatap tajam.

"Wah...kalian saling kenal?" tanya Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"TIDAK!" jawab keduanya kompak.

"Kompak sekali."

Kali ini Chen yang memberi komentar sedangkan D.O hanya terdiam sambil menatap keduanya.

"Tidak kompak sama sekali, hyung. Cih, kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan anak kecil sepertimu di sini. Apa kau tersesat lagi?" tanya Kai masih dengan menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah," Aku tidak tersesat! Dan jangan sebut aku anak kecil!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, nona cantik."

"Mwo? Sudah kubilang aku ini namja!"

"Jinjja?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat celanaku?"

"Mungkin saja kau sedang menyamar."

"A-ap..ish! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Ehem! Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar dan duduk." Ucap Xiumin yang sudah duduk di samping Xiumin.

Baekhyun dan Kai sama-sama mendengus kemudian duduk di sisi yang berlawanan. Kedua namja itu saling membuang muka. Tidak ingin menatap wajah masing-masing.

"Jadi, kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Chen.

"Iya. Aku bertemu dengannya di bandara saat menjemput Taemin-hyung." Jawab Kai.

"Dia adalah orang yang meneriakiku yeoja padahal jelas-jelas aku adalah namja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik tajam Kai.

"Itu karena kau dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu toilet padahal aku ada di dalamnya. Apalagi kau terlihat seperti yeoja."

"Apa? Itu salahmu. Kenapa kau tidak menguncinya?"

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu."

"Dan kau juga tidak perlu meneriakiku hingga semua orang melihat ke arahku."

"Yak! Cukup! Selesaikan masalah kalian lain kali. Sekarang kita bisa makan dulu. Waktu istirahat hampir habis." Ucap Xiumin menengahi kedua namja itu.

"Benar apa kata Xiumin-hyung. Kita makan dulu Kai." D.O mengulurkan sekotak bekal pada Kai yang masih menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hhh... baiklah. Gomawo, hyung."

Kai kemudian menerima bekal yang disodorkan D.O. Namja berkulit tan itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak bekal yang isinya tinggal setengah dan mengulurkannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Cepat makan agar kau cepat tinggi."

Baekhyun menerima kotak itu sambil mendengus," Gomawo." Jawabnya ketus.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mengawasi Baekhyun dari jauh terlihat mengepalkan tangannya. Namja tampan itu langsung menggeretakkan giginya saat melihat namja mungil itu tengah berdebat dengan Kai.

"Aku tidak suka." Bisiknya pelan.

xxxxxxxxxxxChanBaekLubaekxxxxxxxxxx

"Pendek!"

Chanyeol menyampirkan tangannya sok akrab ke bahu Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu mulai membereskan bukunya. Bel tanda pulang baru saja di bunyikan tapi hampirsebagian teman sekelas Baekhyun sudah pulang.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus tapi tidak menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang ada di bahunya. Ia masih sibuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menyapamu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tapi sayang Baekhyun tidak melihatnya.

Beberapa saat Baekhyun terdiam. Namja mungil itu kemudian mendongak ke arah Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Saling memandang mata masing-masing.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Namja tampan itu kemudian melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang mendadak gugup.

"A-ani."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek," Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu." Ucapnya sambil menyampirkan tasnya pada bahunya.

Ketika namja mungil itu hendak pergi, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ada ap-"

Perkataan Baekhyun langsung terputus saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun langsung melebar sempurna dan tubuhnya membeku.

Setelah beberapa detik, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya mengerling jahil ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bibirmu tidak buruk juga untuk dicium." Ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Wajah manis namja itu langsung memerah karena malu dan marah.

"Tiang listrik mesum!" teriaknya kencang.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil berjalan pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah mengejek ke arah Baekhyun. Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun langsung menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Dasar tiang listrik mesum. Kurang ajar sekali dia."ucap Baekhyun dengan sebal.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol masih belum pergi jauh dari sana. Namja tampan itu bersandar pada tembok yang ada di samping kelas mereka. Chanyeol terlihat membekap bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar. Jantungnya yang tadi berdebar kencang saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun hingga kini masih terasa.

'Gila! Kenapa aku jadi berdebar karena mencium namja pendek itu? Padahal aku hanya menempelkan bibirku saja. Aku bahkan pernah berciuman lebih panas dari itu dengan yeoja seksi. Tapi kenapa dengan Baekhyun rasanya seperti ini. Berdebar menyenangkan. Bibirnya yang lembut dan manis serta aroma strawberry-nya. Apa aku jatuh cinta kepadanya?'

Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat memikirkan hal itu. Namja tampan itu kemudian menepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Tidak..tidak...itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya? Dia itu namja dan bukan yeoja seksi. Mana mungkin seleraku turun ke..."

Chanyeol kemudian membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang tadi tengah menatapnya. Semburat merah tipis tiba-tiba rerlihat di pipinya. Pikirannya kemudian melayang ke hal-hal yang dia lakukan hari ini. Membuntuti namja itu dan mengancam orang yang hendak berbuat jahat padanya. Itu seperti tingkah orang yang jatuh cinta?

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila! Sebaiknya malam ini aku menelepon salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu untuk menemaniku."

Chanyeol langsung bergegas pergi setelah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

xxxxxxxxxxxChanBaekLubaekxxxxxxxxxx

"Aku senang, Ge. Akhirnya kau mempunyai teman. Aku sempat terkejut saat tadi melihatmu bersama mereka." Ucap Tao kepada Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum," Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa mempunyai teman secepat ini. Mereka semua baik. Em...mungkin sedikit pengecualian untuk namja hitam tadi."

Tao tertawa," Kai memang seperti itu. Dia sedikit kasar tapi sebenarnya dia baik."

"Aku rasa juga begitu." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu di kelas, Ge? Sepertinya mereka semua menyukaimu, Ge."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal," Tapi ada satu namja yang paling menyebalkan di sana."

"Siapa?"

"Park ...Chankeol.. apa Chanheol? Tidak..Chanweol... em..." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir keras mengingat nama namja menyebalkan itu.

"Chanyeol?"

"Oh? Itu dia. Kau kenal dia Tao?"

Tao terseyum," Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan namja favorit seperti dia. Kaya, tampan dan termasuk murid yang cerdas. Dia sangat terkenal di sini. Bukankah tadi dia yang dikerubuti para gadis di kelas gege?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Namja mungil itu tidak menyangka bahwa namja mesum –menurutnya- itu adalah namja yang cerdas. Kalau masalah tampan dan populer itu sudah terlihat dari tampang mesumnya – menurut Baekhyun-.

"Tapi berhati-hatilah dengan dia, Ge. Dia itu playboy." Ucap Tao memperingatkan.

"Wajahnya sangat menunjukkan itu." tanggap Baekhyun hingga membuat Tao tertawa kecil.

"Kau tau Tao. Tadi dia tiba-tiba men-"

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan."

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat sang supir berbicara sambil membelokkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi menuju rumah mewah bergaya eropa itu. Tao dan Baekhyun kemudian keluar dari mobil saat sang supir menghentikan mobil itu tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah Baekhyun. Tao yang sebenarnya mempunyai rumah sendiri di paksa oleh Kris untuk tinggal di mansion mewah itu karena selain Tao adalah tunangannya, Kris ingin rumah besar itu menjadi sedikit lebih ramai sehingga bagi Tao rumah Kris dan Baekhyun adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Langkah Baekhyun langsung terhenti saat melihat seorang namja tampan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Namja dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan dan mata indah itu tampak tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Tao yang melihat namja itu juga terkejut.

"Kau terlihat semakin manis dengan seragam itu, baby."

"Luhan-hyung?"

TBC

O.O

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca..

Jangan timpuk saya karena menjadikan Luhan seme[xD]

Ada yang liat fancam EXO pas di ISC 2013? Ada adegan Luhan meluk Baekhyun dari belakang sambil bisik-bisik gitu , terus Baekhyun mijitin(?) tangan Luhan /

Gara-gara itu saya kepikiran LuBaek couple terus. #ditendangSehunChanyeol [xD]

Okelah, mohon komentar, kritik dan sarannya ^^

#deep bow

PS: Maap belum bisa bales review, tapi udah aku baca kok :D

Terima kasih ya ^^


End file.
